Love Happens
by nightmist379
Summary: It's Austin and Ally's senior year! Austin just moved into Miami to finish school and meets the talented and beautiful Ally! What will happen when they begin to fall for one another while dealing with the drama of their final year and a growing attraction? Definite Auslly! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

The engine of my blue Pontiac G8 purred to sleep as I parked. I arrived at school a little early so I could pick up my registration and class schedule from the office. Many previous moves have taught me that it's better to get paperwork done before school actually starts so that I don't fall behind in classes. It's not like I was a straight A student or anything, but I did have to keep my grades at least decent or there would be hell to pay from my mom. I slung my near empty backpack over my shoulder as I entered the main doors of Marino High School.

The beige brick walls were adorned with '_Welcome Back!_' signs in yellow and blue colors as far as the eye could see down the hallway. I sauntered over to what I assumed was the main office and up to a blonde woman in her thirties behind a desk. She smiled up at me and I returned it. "Hello, and welcome back! Hope you had a good summer. What can I do for ya?" She asked politely.

"Actually I'm a new student. I need to get some forms filled and my schedule, please." I stated calmly.

"Oh so your a newbie huh? Well no problem, just give me a sec. Go ahead and fill out what classes you'd like to take and I'll be right back with the registration forms." She handed me a blue sheet of paper with different classes on it. "Thanks." I said and walked over to a chair. Reaching into my backpack I took out a pen and began making my schedule.

Hmm, Calculus for math I guess, English 104, Biology 200, and Government/Economics. Now for Electives. Boys Athletics, duh, Basketball, Music Composition, aaand Music 200. Sounds good to me!

I hand back my sheet and she disappears in the back rooms somewhere while I am handed more papers to fill out, a process I have become far to familiar with.

* * *

The first bell had rung and It was time for my first class: Calculus. I was seated in the 2nd row from the front next to some dude and his girl I think. I figured since I'm not the best at math I should sit sort of close to the front of the room. Although the two of them flirting was deterring me from this idea. Note to self: Avoid these two. Abort seating idea next time!

The class went by rather quickly but still just as painfully as any other math class on the first day of school. It was time for Government and Economics. I walked into class and looked around at the partially filled desks. I noticed a cluster of empty seats and decide to go for those. Maybe it was just nerves, but I didn't really feel like socializing this morning.

"Hello class and welcome to American Government!" The teacher enthusiastically stated, arms flailing like a crazy person. She was young and had a George Washington wig on her head. When no one in the class responded, she slapped her arms down to her sides. "What? How can you not laugh at this? Do you guys know how itchy this stupid thing is?" She scratched her head eliciting a few chuckles from the class. She smiled in victory. "Alright! I only heard, like, 7 laughs but I'll take it! Thanks everyone, I'll be here all year!" She then bowed allowing the wig to fall to the ground. "Well that's embarrassing." She said and made an awkward face, causing the class to erupt with laughter. I laughed and smiled to myself. Maybe this class wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

"Now pull out the books in your desks and turn to chapter one for me please!" I did as instructed when suddenly the classroom door opened forcefully and slammed against the wall behind it. A girl stood with a horrified expression on her face. "S-sorry! I didn't mean for that to be so, uh, yeah. I'm sorry I'm late Ms. Jones!" The girl looked around frantically until she found an empty seat beside mine and walked quickly with her head ducked.

"Oh don't worry about it hun. Just don't let tardiness become a habit or I'll make you wear this George Washington wig for the rest of the year." The girl was a little confused but laughed along with the rest of us anyway. "Now class as I was saying-" I tuned out the teacher to look at the tardy girl. She quickly observed her surroundings and noticed the textbook on everyone's desk. When she pulled out her book she looked hesitant, as if she were debating to ask a question. It clicked in my head she didn't know what page we were on. Ha this was fun. It was like I was solving a mystery.

I leaned toward her and whispered, "Page 41." She looked at me and smiled gratefully. Once she turned to the page she mouthed back, "Thanks." I smiled at her in return, letting my eyes linger longer than they probably should have on her.

Yep. This was _definitely _gonna be a good class.

* * *

The final bell signaled the end of the day and I have to say, it wasn't that bad. During lunch I ran into a guy on the basketball team named Dez. He's a little odd, but pretty cool, and plugged into the school. And it turns out that tardy girl or rather, Ally, is in both of my music classes. I have to say, she's pretty hot. But it's not that she's just _hot_ she's actually quite beautiful. Wait-_quite beautiful_? Who am I, my mom? Anyways, I would be lying if I said I'm not excited to get to know her.

"Yo Austin!" I face away from my car to see Dez striding towards me. "Hey man, what's up?" I ask, opening the back door, tossing my backpack inside. "Well I was wondering if you were busy Friday night?" He asked hopefully. "Nope, why? Wanna do something?" I ask in return. "Do you wanna go to the football game with me and some of the guys?" he asks. "Hell yeah! We'll meet up Friday after school." This was going to be awesome! We do a handshake that I learned previously in the day. "What up!"

* * *

It was hot and humid on the night of the game, making the face and body paint I had on begin to smear with sweat. Dez and I along with a few of his(and soon to be my) team mates had painted the right side of our body yellow and our left side blue, divided by a black line down the middle. Man, did we look awesome! We climbed to the top of the bleachers and took our rightful place as seniors, admiring the manatee field in all its glory. Soon the teams ran onto the turf, forming a straight line and joining hands. Everyone then stood and held their hand over their heart while the announcers voice rang through the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please join together for the Star Spangled Banner sung by our very own Ally Dawson."

Wait, What? I looked around trying to find her when suddenly her voice rang through the speakers. There was no music, no instruments, **_no band_**. It was all her voice. And it was mind blowing. She hit every note perfectly, no cracks or breaks in her voice. Just pure soul. I don't know what came over me but I **_really_** had to talk to this girl. I had to take her on a date, do **_something_**!

Something inside of me sparked as she finished the song. _I have to be with this girl._

* * *

**Oh dang! The next chapter will have a ton of auslly. Sorry for the little there was in this one, but there had to be a build up!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Okay so there is not 'a ton of Auslly' like I stated in the previous chapter. I planned for there to be but it just didn't go that way, I'm really sorry. I hope two new chapters make up for it a bit! Read and enjoy :)**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

After a rather slow first quarter, with neither team scoring, I turn to Dez. "Hey do you wanna grab something to eat?" I ask. "Yeah dude, I'm starving!" He replies. We stand up and begin our decent down the packed bleachers.

Now, I thought that football would get my mind off of Ally for at least a few minutes but that wasn't gonna happen. I was hoping that on our walk to the concession stands I would run into her, maybe congratulate her on her performance, and then smooth talk her into going on a date with me. I scan the crowd of students and some adults but I don't see her. I sigh, a little defeated. Maybe this wasn't the right approach.

"Hey Dez, your pretty plugged into the school aren't you?" I ask, dodging oncoming people. "Sure what do you wanna know?" He asks back.

"That girl Ally who sang earlier? What's her deal?" I ask as cooly as possible although judging by Dez's face I must have sounded pretty lame.

"I've had her in a few classes over the years and I guess we're sort of friends. Don't really talk much to her but she's pretty cool." He says and I nod. "But," he continues,"If you are looking to date her or anything you have to know something first." I look away a little embarrassed. Was it that obvious? I looked back at him, signaling him to continue.

"Well our sophomore year she started dating Dallas, who's the quarterback now. I don't know all of the details, but long story short they broke up a year later because Dallas cheated. Ever since they broke up Dallas nearly kills anyone who tries to date her. He still thinks he can get her back but if Ally's as smart as everyone says she is, there is no way she'll ever take him back. I can't stand that guy, he's a huge prick. What I'm trying to say though is that if you do go after her, watch out for her ex." He finished.

"Huh. He sounds desperate to me. He could have at least given her the decency of a break up first." I said and Dez nodded. The manatee crowd suddenly erupted with cheers, making everything within a half a mile of the stadium tremble. I looked behind me as i continued to walk only to notice the score board. it was 6:0. I have to admit, even if Dallas was a douche, he sure could score some points.

"Hey do you think that-" I never got to finish my sentence because right as I began looking forward again, I collided with someone. _Hard._

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I have been in car wrecks, on lurching roller-coasters, and have fallen off a tube being pulled behind a boat going 30 miles an hour but none of that could have prepared me for literally walking-no, _crashing_ into someone.

Now due to physics, I did not go flying backwards like I just bounced off of a vertical trampoline. No sir, I merely ungracefully stumbled back a few steps, instead of falling flat on my butt. Huh, who knew science could keep you from falling? Oh, and the, uh, arm around my waist probably helped a little too.

"Sorry for running into-Ally?" I looked up at the sound of my name, at the guy I ran into.

"Oh-Austin! Hey!" I said to the familiar face although it was masked with blue and yellow paint. He loosened his grip on my waist but left a lingering hand on my back, which I was grateful for as I regained my balance. "Are you alright? Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was-well, obviously, I mean I _ran into you._" He sort of stumbled over his words.

I laughed a little, sort of surprised I wasn't pissed at him for not paying attention to where he was going. "No I'm fine, are you ok?" I replied. He laughed a little back and looked right at me which was kind of awkward. "No, no I'm fine." He smiled down at me. I nodded and looked away shyly as I felt my face heat up, now realizing our close proximity.

"Hey Ally, great performance tonight!" I heard someone say next to us. Embarrassed, Austin quickly let go of me and our...moment, I guess you could say, was gone.

I turned to the voice and recognized who the comment came from. "Hey Dez, thanks so much! It was really fun to do. I can say I've never felt more patriotic before that moment." The three of us laughed together. There was a couple seconds of silence before Dez spoke up. "Well I'm gonna grab a sausage wrap, meet up with you guys later!"

This left Austin and I standing in the middle of the bustling walkway. "We should probably.." I hinted at moving towards the chain link fence that bordered the sidewalk. Austin laughed nervously and led the way to safety.

* * *

"So wait, w-wait," I spoke through a fit of laughter, "the old lady just threw her spaghetti at you?"

"Yes! Can you believe that?" Austin said while pulling invisible noodles out of his hair. "As if I wasn't feeling bad enough with a soar throat, I just had to get spaghetti thrown at me." I busted out laughing again at his story. Apparently, Austin used to work at Melody Diner and one day he went in sick to work. Since his job required him to sing even though he was ill, he didn't sound very good and an old lady spoke her mind by throwing her food at him.

"That seriously sucks! I can't believe that happened to you." I said through a smile. Austin was a pretty nice guy among...other things.

"Hey why don't you get your face painted?" He suggested. "It's only half time, there's still plenty of support needed for the team!"

I gazed toward the booth and saw a large sign that read _Support the team! And the Arts!_ I internally sighed. I didn't really want to get dirty, but if I supported the art club...why not? "Sure." I smile when he smiles at my response.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I watched an underclassman paint Ally's face, the brush gracefully gliding over her cheek. She had chosen a heart and a manatee-which ended up looking more like a seal-on her left and right cheek, respectively. When the artwork was finished, and against Ally's insistent arguing, I handed the artist a $5 bill. "I could have paid for that myself you know." She mumbled under her breath as we began walking towards the bleachers.

"Yeah, you could have. But then I would've felt bad for you paying for something _I _told you to get." I said truthfully. She looked at me a little shocked but continued walking along side me up the flight of stairs to the top. I didn't see Dez anywhere but I took my original seat from earlier. Ally then pulled out her phone and began to read a text, smiled, and quickly responded.

I suddenly found myself getting jealous. Who the heck could she be texting? Was my company not good enough? I leaned back against the chain link behind me to try and get a better look at her screen. What? I have to figure these things out if I want to, you know, ever even have a chance with her. I try to think of a good way to ask that doesn't sound intrusive. "So who loves you all of a sudden?" I ask jokingly while gesturing to her phone.

She feigns mock hurt then breaks character and smiles. "My friend Trish. She's stuck on a date with this guy her cousin set her up with."

"Oh is that the girl who is really loud? Curly hair?" I ask and she laughs a heart filled laugh.

"Yeah, in a nut shell, that's Trish."

I think on this for a moment. "Huh, well maybe you, Trish, Dez, and I could all hang out sometime."

She smiles a shy but genuine smile, her fingers messing with her phone case nervously. "Yeah, that would be fun."

* * *

By the time the final buzzer rang, the score was 23:13. Not a bad first game if you ask me, although if you were to ask me how the game _went_ I could not tell ya. Ally could be a bit of a distraction, even if she wasn't talking to me.

Her and I along with a few hundred people began to evacuate the stadium and head for the parking lot. "Don't get lost now shorty." I joke and link arms with her. She looked at me aghast at my comment, but kept her mouth shut. Oops, I hope I didn't just strike a nerve.

"Alright, I won't get lost as long as you don't step on any small children." She joked back and smiled. I rolled my eyes but suddenly had a realization. The event of the night was over so, what were we gonna do now? I called Dez and walked toward a land mark I knew; my car.

"Hey man! Where are you?" Dez's faded voice crackles in my speaker.

"I'm by my car, where are you?" I ask while glancing at Ally who was replying to another text.

"I'm in front of the school about to leave with Max and Jason. We're heading to the after party! Wanna come?" He asks. I look to Ally. Maybe she'd want to come too? "Hang on a sec Dez." I say then turn to Ally. "Hey do you wanna come with me and Dez to an after party?" She looks at me almost offended. "No, _no_ way." She said harshly. I must have looked as confused and rejected as I felt because she then softened her voice a little. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't really roll with that crowd anymore." I nod in her direction before she says, "Well I gotta go, bye Austin! Thanks again for the face paint!" and walks hurriedly away into the crowd of people.

Well that was strange.

* * *

**What? Why did Ally freak out? Stay tuned, the next chapter is on it's way in a matter of minutes! **


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I did a slow 360, taking in all of the instruments around me. Guitars, violins, cymbals, tambourines, wood winds, and brass instruments decorated the walls of Sonic Boom. On the floor were a couple of keyboards, a xylophone, a drum set, a cello, and of course, a grand piano. It was so _awesome_!

"Hey, you made it." I spun around to see Ally standing there and immediately a smile appeared on my face.

Earlier that day, our music teacher partnered Ally and I up to write and preform a song for this upcoming Friday in class. Ally told me to meet her at a music store in the mall so we could begin writing the song.

"This place is amazing! Seriously, I almost burst into song when I walked in!" I said only half joking. She smiled in return. "Thanks, it took a while to get it this way." Wait a minute.

"Wait a minute, this is _your_ store?" I ask in shock.

"Technically it's my dad's store. But same dif, right?" She laughs lightly. Dang, she was so lucky to be surrounded by all of these instruments!

"Well should we start on that song?" She asks beginning to walk up a staircase. I nod and follow close behind her. We enter what looks to be a very brightly decorated break room complete with a fridge, a Foosball table, and a small piano. I let out a low whistle. "Nice room." She laughs lightly and opens the fridge handing me a bottle of water.

"Alright." she says, taking a seat on the faded piano bench and I follow suit, our legs brushing softly. "What should we write about?"

"Hmm. Romance?" I ask, semi hoping she would say yes.

"Um, no." Her face fell flat. Darn.

* * *

It had been over two hours but we still hadn't come up with anything for a song.

"I don't understand, I'm usually so good at writing songs." Ally says, lying on her back on the floor. I look over to her from the comfort of my yellow bean bag chair. "Well maybe we need a break, I mean, it's about dinner time. How about we order some food and maybe that'll help." I offer and she shrugs. "I'll take that as a yes." I say and she chuckles.

Soon enough, we are enjoying the savory first bites of pepperoni pizza.

* * *

Once we finished our food, Ally closed up the store and we continued our task of writing. We were back on the piano again, messing around with a few melodies and tunes but none seemed to sound right. At this point Ally huffed and rested her head on the keys, causing a horrendous noise to come from the piano. I cringed at the sound. "Okay, lets try just getting back to the basics of music." I say, pulling her arm and eventually all of her over to the two bean bag chairs. She looks at me with defeat in her eyes as we sit.

"Alright so, what made you love music so much?" I ask.

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Um, because music is awesome?" I wave a hand at her response. "Oh please. You can't possibly give me that! C'mon, music is,-it's something you feel in here." I point to my heart and continue. "The greats like Elvis, Madonna, and The Beatles were the ones who started a bigger movement in music than anyone could ever imagine! So I ask again, what made you love music so much?"

Ally rolls her eyes but begins to respond. "When my parents got divorced, and I couldn't talk to my mom like I used to, I guess I found a new outlet through music."

"Alright so, you use music as an outlet. An outlet for what exactly?" I ask, not just to help us find some lyrics, but because I'm genuinely curious. She shifts a little and I can tell she's getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, for anything I guess. Anything I wasn't able to talk with my dad about." She looked down not meeting my gaze anymore.

"Like...?" I asked. She didn't respond for a few seconds so I scooched me and my yellow bean bag next to her purple one and leaned in, waiting. I could tell I struck a nerve but I really wanted her to continue. I knew there was something deep about this girl. When she met my gaze again I made my eyebrows do the worm and a smile cracked on her face. "Like?" I pressed again and leaned back.

"Things like how I felt about the divorce, how lonely it was, having stage fright." She said but I knew she wasn't done. She played with her bracelet and continued, her voice soft but so full of emotion. "Love, anger, heartache."

It was silent for a while, us just muddling through our thoughts and staring at the ceiling until I spoke up. "While we're on the subject of love, can I ask you something?" "Hmm?" she responded. "Dez told me that you were going out with Dallas. What happened with that?" I knew the story but I wanted to hear it from her.

She laughed bitterly. "Oh Dallas," she started, "he and I dated for all of our junior year. He was a sweet and charming guy. Pretty nice for a popular kid, and not to mention handsome. Although a little after I realized I loved the kid, Trish and I caught him sucking face with a freshman at a Dairy Queen."

"Ouch." I say, not really knowing what else _to _say. "Yeah. Not the finest moment in our relationship. He tried excusing his way out of it but the way I saw it, he cheated. And with a freshman! How creepy is that?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's too bad he wasn't 18. He could have been charged for sexual harassment and public indecency." She nods in agreement.

"It broke my heart and I dumped him like the trash he really was. Looking back on it I see all of the red flags but I was too invested, too involved, too-"

"In love?" I finish for her. She nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." She shrugged, trying to brush it off but I could tell it wasn't easy. I shot up suddenly, an idea coming to mind. "How about we use that to write a song?"

She groaned, throwing her head back while I stood up. "Austin, I told you. No love songs."

"Oh, no this will be far from a love song." I say and pull her up. "This will be about how you deserve better. How you feel about him now." I run to sit at the piano again to play a legit melody, one we could actually use. I rubbed my hands together in satisfaction. "C'mon, c'mon!" I say to her to come over. My hands repeat the melody while some lyrics come to me.

_'Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
__Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away'_

I sang, a little unsure if it flowed but seemed to work okay.

Ally looked at me and began to throw her own lyrics in as well. Soon we were bouncing words off of each other and after another hour, we had our song. And man, would it burn Dallas! I wish he was in our music class just so he could hear it.

I high fived her, both of us smiling like idiots. I took out my phone and read the time. 9:04pm Yeesh, my mom wasn't gonna be happy with me. As if Ally read my mind, she said, "Well I guess we should call it a night."

I internally sighed, saddened that I wouldn't be able to hang like this with Ally because of school tomorrow. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Did you drive or will you need a ride home, or...?" I trail off hoping for the latter. "Oh no, I drove." She confirms. We walk out of the store and while she's locking the door I ask for her phone. She looks at me skeptically but hands it over anyway. After a moment, I return the blue device back to her.

"I put my number in there in case you need to reach me for anything. Oh, and text me when you get home, I wanna know you made it home alive please. We can't have that song we just wrote be all for nothing." I say in a joking manner but in all seriousness in my head. "Sure thing Austin," She smiles shyly, "I'll see you at school."

We both waved and I walked to my car, hands in my pockets.

When I got home, I was expecting to see a text from Ally but nothing was there. I hoped that by giving her my number she could trust me enough to give me hers via this text I was waiting for.

After the grilling from my parents, I trudged upstairs and crawled into bed. As I was about to fall asleep, my iPhone vibrated. I quickly snatched it up and read the unknown number and the text that followed.

_Made it home safely :) hope you did too, night!  
__-Ally_

I smiled at my phone, entering her in as a new contact before responding.

_Yay, our song shall live! lol I made it home too. Night :)_

* * *

**Aw they're friends! And they have each other's numbers...this could get juicy. And this song? Do you guys know what it is? I hope so, cause it's an awesome song that will be revealed. Next chapter up soon! And it will all be in Ally's P.O.V. hopefully. Until next time! **


End file.
